A Servant's Servant
by Father Anderson
Summary: A Week after the valetine brothers assult Integra is feeling depressed and is thinking about the soldiers lives but Alucard sees this as a opportunety


A servant's servant

Integra rarely ever drank, why her duty and way of life never really did allow for such a thing to happen. It was a sign of weakness and idiocy and Integra being who she was could never degrade herself in such a way, she had to set herself to a strict set of morals as she had to serve Her Majesty and be a role model for her troops. But something had happened last week that changed that. The Valentine Brothers had stormed the manor and the soldiers were crushed as through they were ants. Integra could feel the weight of their deaths on her shoulders and feel their blood on her hands and no matter what she did her hands would never be clean again. All she could think of was those families without fathers struggling to forget the pain she had caused them, to try and live out normal lives again. So finally with no one around to be a role model for she had finally cracked and tried to lose her guilt in a extremely old and expensive bottle of whisky, why it used to belong in her fathers personal collection.

Integra sat in the Hellsing library, among the stories that her father used to read to her as a child and every among the writings that her great ancestor Abraham Van Hellsing had wrote. If Abraham was still around to see her, she was sure he would show his disapproval. Suddenly a chill crept up her spine to the base of her neck. She wasn't that perturbed by it at all as she had felt it every night since she had taken over being head of the Organization from her father. This feeling always signaled the arrive Alucard.

Integra looked on unimpressed as her most powerful agent Alucard floated up from out of the wall, he still as he always did have that insane grin upon his face.

"Alucard what do you want I am in no mood to play your games tonight", she said in an annoyed tone that would scare off any of the other staff left alive in the manor but then again he was no longer living.

"Nothing Master I simply wish to observe the destructive means that humans slowly kill themselves with", he said as if he had never been human once but then again that was a long time ago.

Integra could feel her anger rising, why should she have to take these insults from Alucard, even though he was possibly the single most powerful entity on this world he was still her servant thanks to the seal the Abraham had placed him under and as long as the Hellsing line continued that's all he never would be.

But Alucard continued to antagonize his master and he seemed to be increasingly enjoying the result he was having on her.

"Drinking now master finally a habit your father would approve of as he was a bit of an alcoholic himself and it seems you have taken one of his bottles from his personal collection, how fitting."

This was all Integra could take and she had enough. She drew out a handgun with blessed rounds that were sure to kill any other vampire but Alucard didn't even flinch. The round hit him in the forehead causing it to cave in as brain matter blew the back of his head as the bullet exited his head. The only action Alucard showed was a deep chuckle as this happened and right before Integra's eyes he healed himself and acted as though nothing had happened.

"Is this why you are here Alucard because I will not sit here and be talked to in such a way so if that is all you have to say then please leave."

"No I have more Master…."

She could feel that he was being serious at this point and that only happened when he offered her only something he could give….his immortality.

"Alucard you know how I feel on this issue so please refrain from discussing it."

He could feel the hesitation in her, he could tell she was struggling with herself to make a decision, calculating all the possibilities of the situation but he knew what really made her say no, it was her duty, her service as a Hellsing the proud family name that she the sole heir had to up hold. That's why he came to her tonight when she was feeling like she had failed to try and persuade her and he though that she might know that to as she wasn't that incompetent.

"But master think of all the possibilities the opportunities."

She tensed up she did not won't to deal with his offers of immortality tonight as she knew that he was trying to trick her because of the particular mood that she was in.

"I said I don't want to talk about it SERVANT"

"I wonder if you are my master or if I am merely a servant's servant"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That your life is your duty, you work day and night, you sleep for a few hours and then it starts again. What if I could offer you away out for you, for you to be the master instead of being enslaved by duty."

"What do you want me to do, forsake everything that I have ever known to become one of the monsters that I hunt?"

"Master I know that you where forced into this position by your lineage and by the death of your father, do you really think if you had a choice you would be doing this. That is why I am offering you the only way out of this cycle."

He could see that this method of persuasion was not really working as she was determined to follow her duty whether she choose it or not, so he started trying a different tactic.

"Master, what are humans born to do…?"

She was slightly shocked at this change of topic but remained silent not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

"They are born to die, that is their only certain fate some even try to struggle, to be remembered after they die but life carries on in it's own twisted way and they are forgotten as if they never even existed, but what will happen if the Hellsing line ends?"

He could see that she was really starting to hear his words and that he was what he wanted so he continued.

"Think of it if one of the Hellsing's could never die I could be sealed forever and this world would be saved."

"Even you have said Alucard that nothing in this world is eternal and even though I despise your kind I also strangely find I pity them too. Vampires are violent creatures that surround themselves in death and destruction but I feel that that is just their strange way of begging for death in the only way that they know how."

"I offer you something that many would kill for master but you still refuse, When the Hellsing line ends I will be free of this servitude and when that happens I will rain down terror upon the world, destroy cities, kill millions and then the world will know the king of damnation, me the one the only true No Life King!"

"But you forget that you are still nothing more than a servant and I the master, I order you to leave me NOW!"

"As you wish Master," he said with a mock bow. A wide grin placed back on his face he started to fade away but one thing that did remain behind long after he had gone and that was his insane laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's my story , if you could please leave a review it would be appreciated as I am trying to improve writing. I don't care if it is flames as long as you tell what I could fix or if you want tell me how good it is.


End file.
